1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly and more particularly, to a retractable handle assembly for a suitcase, which can be easily operated with one handle and has a simple structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing number of travelers and the shortage of porters, bellhops and the like attendants to assist with carrying luggage in airport, railroad station, hotels and motels, it is becoming increasingly important to provide hand luggage with means for conveniently rolling or sliding the luggage over the supporting surface, while at the same time manner whenever desired. One example of handle structure meeting the foregoing requirements is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,005 to Giampiero Fontana, filed Nov. 5, 1980. However, Fontana's invention has a complicated structure which increases manufacturing cost and is difficult to be maintained when the complicated structure is damaged.
The present invention intends to provide a retractable handle assembly which is operated by first pushing a handlebar and then pulling two first tubes received in two second tubes of the suitcase, the assembly has a simple structure and is easily to be operated so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.